Beautiful times
by Marce-Marce
Summary: Si Erica Reyes contara lo que vivió en sus dieciséis años de vida, seguramente la mayoría de adultos diría que únicamente es un trauma adolescente y lo superaría con el tiempo.


_**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece. Todo es de Mtv y la grandiosa mente de Jeff y los escritores. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes._

_**Personaje:** Erica Reyes_

_**Palabras:** 878_

___**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto de re-apertura "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Teen Wolf: Love Bites!"_

* * *

**Beautiful times**

Si Erica Reyes se dedicara a contar su vida seguramente aburriría a más de uno y otro se deprimiría por sus trágicos y poco interesantes años de existencia. Porque sí, Erica sólo había empezado a sentirse genial justo después de la mordida de Derek en su brazo, cuando de forma seductora se la ofreció a cambio de quitarle su enfermedad.

Ella era la típica chica que nadie quería. Ni siquiera su propia madre. Y sentía un poco de rencor hacia la mujer que le había dado vida por el simple hecho de que para ella, Erica era un error más de los tantos que había cometido durante toda su existencia. Tal vez por eso había decidido dejar su casa, a pesar del cariño que sentía por su padre, quien era el único que se preocupaba por ella en aquella casa de locos.

En el tiempo que vivió con sus padres, Erica era la típica adolescente dueña de una enfermedad que la lastimaba y obligaba a tomar medicinas que lograban que su apariencia física fuera una burla a su belleza y que su autoestima anduviera por el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque su padre decía que bajo aquella capa de ropa vieja había una hermosa chica que pronto saldría a la superficie, al puro estilo de la Cenicienta, Erica se reía por la ilusión que su padre intentaba crearle. Pero no lo culpaba, era el único en su familia disfuncional que la quería.

Por otra parte, la escuela era un desastre casi tanto como lo era su casa. Erica era buena estudiante, sí, pero debía faltar para asistir a controles médicos, lo que hacía que su promedio bajara cuando debía faltar a algún examen. Su apariencia física tampoco la ayudaba mucho, y menos cuando era víctima de las bromas que le hacían.

―Sí, muy graciosos ―decía una que otra chica (o chico) a la que llegaba a inspirar lastima.

Y fue gracias a esa lástima que se acercó a Stiles y a Scott. Ellos se habían preocupado por ella cuando sufrió ese ataque de epilepsia en el gimnasio mientras escalaba el muro, y fueron ellos quienes se acercaron después para hablarle. Sobre todo Stiles, quien descubrió su afición a las historietas de DC Comics tanto como él.

Después vino la mordida, y con ella una manada de adolescentes igual de solitarios y desadaptados que ella.

Isaac era todo rostro bonito y rizos rubios, y Boyd era como su hermano (aunque podía jurar que él sentía algo más por ella). Y con su nuevo estilo de vida, llego la ropa sexy y la Erica Reyes desinhibida. Su madre podría morderse los labios de rabia al verla tan hermosa y su padre podía sentirse orgulloso porque él tenía razón con respecto a ella. Había salido de su capullo gracias a Derek y ahora era una mujer nueva. Aunque aquella mordida traía sus consecuencias.

Era obvio para todos quienes lo conocían que Jackson era un idiota. Y la mordida lo volvió aún más idiota. Así que era un choque entre ellos dos que a ella le divertía y a él lo irritaba, cosa que era la burla de la manada hasta que se salió de control y fue manipulado por Matt cuando en lugar de ser un hombre-lobo se volvió un lagarto gigante asesino. O Kanima, para llamarlo de la forma técnica.

Esta era una nueva aventura, según ella, y en parte era entretenido porque se había acercado más a Stiles y ahora era su Catwoman. Pero la otra parte, la absurda, fue el secuestro en el sótano, cortesía de Gerard Argent, la tortura con electricidad e intento de rescate de Stiles que salio lastimado de esa. Luego fue la pelea contra el lagarto gigante, Allison, Chris y Gerard, hasta que los dos primeros cambiaron de bando y finalmente había un nuevo beta-idiota en la manada.

Jackson podría ser popular y exitoso en su vida "normal", pero dentro de la manada era otro beta más y debía aprender a seguir órdenes y a trabajar en equipo. Y todo lo demás que Derek había dicho y que divertía a Erica mientras, escuchaba sentada al lado de Isaac el discurso de su alfa.

―Porque las cosas se complicarán.

―¿Podríamos morir? ―preguntó Boyd y Derek dedicó una mirada a todos sus betas, Allison, Scott y Stiles que mordía los cordones de su buzo rojo para no hablar.

―Probablemente.

―Entonces vamos a hacerlo ―agregó Isaac y Erica sonrió de lado apoyándolo.

Porque estaba en una nueva familia que podía ser rara y llena de hermanos molestos, un omega, una cazadora y un humano que olía exquisito; pero eran ahora su familia, que le había dado una nueva oportunidad y razones para vivir.

―Sólo quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso.

Si Erica Reyes contara sus cortos dieciséis años, seguramente la mayoría de adultos diría que únicamente es un trauma adolescente y lo superaría con el tiempo. Pero ella no tenía más tiempo, y esa noche murió a manos de la alfa en una bodega, escuchando los gritos de Boyd y Isaac que intentaban llegar a ella, junto con los pasos de Stiles que se acercaba para sostener su cabeza mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido.

Después de todo, no fue una vida tan mala.


End file.
